


9 Weasleys and 3 Potters

by alice2127



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potter Family, Pre-Epilogue, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice2127/pseuds/alice2127
Summary: A new generation was born after Lord Voldemort's defeat. How did they say hello?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Victoire

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing a French accent so imagine Fleur has a thick French accent.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is waiting for the first grandchild to be born. However, she is late

1st May 2000

Fleur felt she had been pregnant forever. This baby was due over a week ago and she was getting rather impatient. The Weasley's were waiting impatiently for the arrival of the next generation. Minus Teddy who was already considered to be a part of that.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Bill asked as he sat down next to his wife on the sofa in Shell Cottage.

"My baby?" Fleur half joked. Since her due date, this had been her answer to practically much everything.

"I wish." Bill laughed back. "But he/she will be here soon. I promise."

"Bill. You don't reckon they will be born tomorrow do you? The anniversary?"

Bill paused at her words. Tomorrow would be the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Two years since Voldemort had been defeated. Two years since peace had finally been restored. Two years since the death of his brother. He had put the anniversary at the back of his mind the last few months. They thought the baby would be born at least a couple of weeks before the anniversary. But now it was the eve of that day and baby Weasley was showing no signs of saying hello.

"Do you reckon they will?" Bill asked his wife.

"Honestly? I don't know. It would be a nice thought. A day filled with such heartbreak and sadness to be momentarily replaced with joy and happiness. Even for a few hours. But then he/she would grow up knowing that their birthday would not be celebrated how it should be."

Bill listened to her words. She was right. May 2nd was about remembering those who had sacrificed themselves in the Battle of Hogwarts and all those who had died under Lord Voldemort's power. In the Weasley family, May 2nd was a sad day, not a happy one.

"If he/she is born tomorrow, they will learn about how significant May 2nd is. They will learn that it's not just they birthday, it's a day of remembering. Besides, I think everyone will be overjoyed at the thought of a baby being born on May 2nd. It will take their mind off of things." Bill replied.

2 years was not a long time to recover from a war. The Wizarding World was still feeling the effects of the war. Death Eaters were still about although not in the numbers during the war. Having a baby would shed some sort of light in a world that had been in the dark for a very long time.

"Bill?" Fleur drew him out of his thoughts.

"Whenever this baby comes, we will be ready. If it is tomorrow, then so be it." Bill smiled.

"I'm glad. Because we are definitely going with my suggestions of names."

\------------------------

2nd May 2000

Fleur woke up in the middle of the night. Her body ached all over. She thought about waking her husband, but this baby was due anyway now and they needed to saviour all the sleep they could get before a little one would be keeping them up all night. She felt some twinges in her abdomen but they went as soon as they came. Was that a sign? Was this baby finally coming?

She decided to get up and move around. Maybe that would get baby moving? Her husband remained fast asleep like every other typical Weasley. According to Molly, they fell asleep at the drop of a sickle. However, Bill seemed to sleep through everything. Merlin knows what he will be like when the baby arrives. 

Fleur paced around her bedroom for a further 20 minutes but that wasn’t going to kickstart labour anytime soon. She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. Eventually, she could feel her eyelids get heavier and heavier.

When she woke up it was light outside. Bill was no longer lying next to her. She reckoned he must’ve gone for a walk to clear his head, it was the 2nd anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Fleur knew this was at the back of his mind. As she made her way downstairs the twinges in her abdomen kept coming and going. Was this really it? Was this baby going to come today? On the anniversary of the Battle? Fleur shook her head.

Once Bill had returned and they had sorted themselves out, they made their way to the Burrow. The whole family plus Hermione, Harry and Andromeda with Teddy Lupin would also be there before they would all make their way to Hogwarts for the memorial service. This now served as a tradition every year and even the students who currently attended Hogwarts would be there. 

Once they arrived at the Burrow, they found the place bursting with people although not many people were talking. Their moods seemed to lift when they saw Fleur.

“Still no sign?” Molly asked.

“No but we are hoping sooner rather than later.” Fleur smiled.

After many more introductions and a lot of fussing by Molly (her first grandchild meant she felt she had to play some sort of role), the group made their way to Hogwarts. The castle grounds were eerily quiet but the birds were chirping loudly. As Fleur walked along the grounds she felt a much sharper pain in her abdomen. She suddenly stopped walking.

“Fleur? Are you alright?” Bill asked.

“I think so. I felt a sharp pain but it’s gone now.” Fleur breathed. This was definitely a sign.

“Maybe we should-“ 

“Non. I am alright. I will tell you if anything happens.” Fleur dismissed whatever he was going to suggest. There was no way Fleur was going to miss the memorial service, labour or not. She wanted to pay her respects. She had too. She had lost a brother in law and various friends. She of course knew they wouldn’t mind her missing one memorial service but this was the only second one. The battle was fresh in people’s minds.

The Weasley family had front row seats, mainly because they had all participated in the battle and because Harry was with them. Harry had been dubbed “the star of the show” even though he despised it, he had simply just saved the Wizarding World from Voldemort, nothing special in his eyes. 

The memorial service was as emotional as it should’ve been. There were various speeches from members of the Wizarding World although Harry hadn’t gotten up like he had last year. Many tears were shed and silence took over the grounds for a minutes silence. Once the memorial service was over, everyone headed back to the Castle to toast a celebration. 

The Great Hall was buzzing with people from the Wizarding World. And they weren’t just from Britain, there were delegates from America, France, Italy and many more. Everyone here was celebrating the victory and remembering those who had died. 

Fleur was sat looking around the Hall. Harry and Ginny were stood talking to Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan. Ron and Hermione were stood with Molly and Arthur. However, the one that surprised Fleur the most was George who was stood with Angelina Johnson, smiling. It had been ages since George had a smile so wide. He had realised he had to move on with his life. George and Angelina had been a “thing” for the last couple of months. Love seemed to always win.

Fleur was drawn out of her thoughts by something trickling down her leg. She looked down and saw a clear liquid running down her leg. She knew exactly what this meant. 

“Il est temps, il est temps, pas de panique Fleur, pas de panique” She whispered. She tried to get her husbands attention but he was too engrossed in a conversation with Charlie to hear her. However, Percy’s fiancee Audrey had noticed and she came rushing to Fleur’s side. She was a Healer and could see the signs.

“Fleur don’t panic. I know what’s happening, you mustn’t panic, you’re going to be fine.” Audrey let Fleur squeeze her hand as a contraction passed. 

“Merde!” Fleur said so loudly that heads in the Great Hall turned. All of the Weasley family rushed over with concern.

“Is it time?” Bill said and he looked excited but terrified.

“Bill don’t ask stupid questions, of course it is.” Molly rolled her eyes.

Bill helped Fleur to her feet and the couple managed to walk a short distance where it was safe to apparate.

“Good luck!” Hermione said.

“You’ll be fine dear.” Molly smiled.

“Ten galleons it’s a girl!” George said before they disapparated.

————————————

St Mungos was known for being hectic but on one of its floors, healers tried to give out a calm atmosphere to help women in labour relax. Although they tried their best, it was difficult to relax when you were you know… having a baby.

Fleur had taken multiple potions to help with the pain and they seemed to be doing the trick. Her husband stayed by her side, scared he would miss it if he went to get a cup of tea, Fleur had told him for the 5th time that nothing would happen in the 10 minutes that he would be gone. 

Hours seemed to pass by, contractions were coming and going until the Healer said “Ok Fleur, it’s time to push, lets get this baby out.”

Fleur gathered all the strength she had and pushed as hard as she could. Her body was tired but she had one clear focus and tried to keep her mind on that. 

The Healer was giving her words of encouragement, Bill was holding her hand as tight as possible and suddenly there was a loud cry in the air.

“It’s a girl. The Healer smiled.

Fleur looked over at Bill who was smiling widely. The baby was placed onto Fleur’s chest.

“Ma cherie. Mama’s got you.” Fleur whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.

“You did it Fleur. I’m so proud of you.” Bill said gazing down at his daughter.

The Healer took the baby off of Fleur’s chest and attended to her. Bill never left her side. Soon, the baby girl was placed in Fleur’s arms, her blue eyes adjusting to the light.

“What time is it?” Fleur asked Bill.

“10:43pm.”

“That means she was-“

“Yep. Born on the 2nd May.” Bill replied.

Her little girl was born on the anniversary. A day filled with so much anguish and heartbreak. There was at least one reason to be happy on May 2nd now.

“She’ll grow up knowing why her birthday is so significant. Everyone will make sure her birthday is celebrated. Our grief can be put aside. I’m sure her birthday will help some of us move forward.” 

“I quite agree. And she needs a name.” Fleur smiled.

“Indeed she does. Are we still settled on Dominique?”

Fleur thought for a moment, Dominique was the name they had both agreed on, she would’ve been called Louis if she was a boy but there was something in the back of her mind. 

“How about Victoire? It means “victory” in French. Her name will remind people that there is light at the end of the tunnel.” Fleur suggested.

“A name to commemorate the end of four years of darkness?” Bill said. He looked down at his baby daughter.

“I think it fits her perfectly.”


	2. Dominique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur and Bill's second child is due any day now. Is going into labour shortly after Christmas to be expected?

28th December 2002

Being pregnant at Christmas was definitely an inconvenience. As if Fleur didn’t feel big enough, she had eaten a massive dinner and snacked on various chocolates three days ago. She felt very very pregnant.

Three days later and Fleur found herself in the living room of Shell Cottage, two year old Victoire was trying to cause as much havoc as possible in the toddler proof living room. Teddy had left about an hour ago and Victoire was bored. Bill was sat reading the Daily Prophet.

“You’d think there wouldn’t be much to report during the Christmas holidays but a Death Eater seems to sneak their way into the Daily Prophet.” Bill sighed turning over the page.

“Death Eaer!” Victoire said proudly. She had heard her father mention them before.

“There will always be reports on them, they’re still out there somewhere.” Fleur said pointedly trying to warn Bill not to let Victoire repeat anything she shouldn’t hear.

“Mama? Bebe.” Victoire said pointing at Fleur’s stomach. She had been asking when her new brother or sister would arrive for weeks.

“Soon ma cherie. Vous aurez bientôt un nouvel ami.” Fleur kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

Victoire went back to playing with her toys. Spending time with her oldest daughter had made Fleur very emotional because she knew soon she wouldn’t be an only child anymore. It made Fleur emotional every time she thought about it. Her hormones had certainly been different during this pregnancy. Fleur seemed to cry at absolutely everything.

This pregnancy had certainly been easier than Victoire’s. Maybe because Fleur knew what to expect. The morning sickness hadn’t been as bad and she was much more organised. They had the hospital bag packed much earlier than last time, Fleur went into labour in the middle of the Great Hall.

When Fleur eventually went into labour, Harry and Ginny would come over and look after Victoire. Out of all the family, they were the ones with a more flexible schedule. Ginny had organised her Harpies training to fit around this and Harry being Harry was able to take time off. Being the saviour of the Wizarding World had some perks.

“Un, deux, trois” Victoire said happily as she counted her toys.

“Oui ma cherie.”

Suddenly, Fleur felt a tight pain in her abdomen. She exhaled sharply but the pain went as soon as it came. She cast the spell the healer had taught her to do and counted the minutes. Whilst she waited for the results to show, she watched Victoire play with her miniature Quidditch pitch George and Angelina had gotten her. The figures would play a match in front of her and she giggled every time they dropped the small Quaffle.

The timer sounded and Fleur checked the results. As they flashed up, she felt another contraction. And then another one. The time was reading 4 minutes. She knew exactly what this meant.

“Mon dieu.” Fleur breathed.

“What is it?” Bill asked.

“The baby is coming.” Fleur replied.

“Bebe!” Victoire said, not understanding the situation but heard the word baby and preceded to repeat it whenever she heard it.

Immediately, Bill cast his Patronus and sent it to Harry and Ginny. In just a matter of minutes, Harry and Ginny appeared from the Floo.

“Don’t worry here, we’ve got everything covered.” Harry smiled.

“Thank you guys, are you sure you’ll be alright?” Bill asked.

“Harry’s defeated the most dangerous and darkest wizard of the last century, I’m sure we can combine our efforts to look after our niece.” Ginny rolled her eyes. Harry looked at her incredulously.

“Uncle Harry play.” Victoire said looking up at Harry and Ginny.

“See, she has him wrapped around her finger.” Ginny smiled.

“We’ll take your word for it.” Bill said.

“Mummy Daddy go?” Victoire looked up at her parents with sadness.

“Mummy and Daddy have to go do something important. We will be back soon Vic.” Bill kissed his daughter goodbye.

Without another word, Bill and Fleur headed to the Floo and soon they were in St Mungos.

It was time to get baby Weasley out.

————————————

Fleur had been here before, the potions were given, now she had to wait. Baby Weasley was in charge now. Merlin knows how long they would have to wait. At least it’s not the anniversary this time, Fleur thought.

Hours creeped by and it wasn’t long before Fleur was pushing with all the strength she could find. She kept pushing and pushing until finally she heard a cry.

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Weasley you have a beautiful and healthy baby girl.” The Healer smiled. It was the same Healer that had delivered Victoire.

The baby was placed on her chest. She was very different to Victoire. She was certainly a bit bigger and she had a tuft of bright red hair compared to Victoire’s blonde hair.

“What did I tell you Bill? Delacour’s have girls only.” Fleur grinned up at Bill.

“Ok ok, the next one will be a boy.” Bill smiled back as he stroked Fleur’s hair.

“The next one? You’ll be waiting a while William Weasley.” Fleur laughed. Once the baby was cleaned up, she was placed in Fleur’s arms.

“Are we still agreed on Dominique?”

“Yes, I think it suits a redhead perfectly.” Fleur smiled. “You should let Harry and Ginny know. Victoire has a sister to meet.”

Bill nodded and headed out the room, probably to apparate back to Shell Cottage. Fleur looked up at the clock. It read 7:15pm. Time seemed to pass by so quickly when in labour. As Fleur tended to the baby in her arms, out of the corner of her eye she saw Bill walk back in holding Victoire.

“Are you ready to meet your baby sister?” Bill asked Victoire.

“Bebe!” Victoire pointed to her sister which obviously meant yes.

Bill sat down in the chair next to Fleur’s bed. “Meet your sister Dominique.”

Victoire stared at the baby as if she couldn’t quite believe her eyes. She had been Molly Weasley’s only grandchild for the last two years. Now there was a new grandchild on the block. But this new grandchild was her sister. Which meant Victoire had a new friend to play with alongside Teddy.

“Red hair?” Victoire pointed at Dominique’s tuft of hair. “Not blonde?”

“Her hair matches Papa.” Fleur laughed a little.

“Little sister, little sister!” Victoire said proudly.

“Yes Vic that’s right. Are you happy it’s a girl?” Bill said.

“New friend!” Victoire giggled.

Fleur and Bill smiled. They knew Dominique was going to enjoy having Victoire as her older sister. And Victoire was certainly going to enjoy having a new friend to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dominique's birth was certainly less chaotic than Victoire's but special nonetheless! :)


	3. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being pregnant at your brothers wedding was not the plan. Going into labour was DEFINITELY not the plan.

15th September 2003

Being pregnant caused many inconveniences in life but none more so than a wedding. Ginny Potter paced the Burrow’s living room, rubbing her very swollen belly. It was Ron and Hermione’s wedding. She knew she was meant to be maid of honour. The pregnancy had taken that away from her. Not that Hermione minded anyway. 

Ginny’s due date was the 25th September but Hermione insisted that she rest as much as possible. Ginny didn’t even want to imagine what she would look like 9 months pregnant in a bridesmaid dress. Thank god Luna was a bridesmaid. Ginny had tried to persuade Hermione that she could still attend the wedding which was being held at the Burrow but this time Mrs Weasley intervened. (“Ginny you are 9 months pregnant. You are to stay here and rest!”) Her mother’s stern voice was enough to confine Ginny to the Burrow’s living room sofa. But what she didn’t know was that as Ron and Hermione exchanged vows, she stood at the back of the marquee watching everything from a distance. Only Ron’s best man had noticed her.

Harry had promised Ginny that he would come and see her as often as he could, but being a very senior (and let’s face it, popular) Auror meant he was probably being dragged round the marquee talking to every Ministry worker that had attended. Ginny had read through the Quibbler at least three times, before being visited by the happy couple who looked very flustered. Ginny didn’t ask what they’d been up to.

Ginny headed over to the Burrow’s kitchen window, where in the darkness, she could make our figures walking around inside the marquee. She saw George and Angelina smiling as they talked to Lee Jordan. Audrey and Percy were slow dancing in the middle of the room and to her surprise, Ron was dancing with Headmistress McGonagall. Ginny suspected Ron had asked her for old times sake. Last time, Ron had nearly sworn when Fred and George had started teasing him. 

As Ginny continued to observe the atmosphere outside, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Ginny steadied herself against the counter but the pain was gone. It couldn’t be could it? No. Not at her brothers wedding.

But the pains didn’t stop there. It was a pain like no other. Being a professional Quidditch player meant Ginny had a high pain tolerance but this was a pain she had never experienced before. It was taking her completely by surprise. She cried out when she realised she could no longer hold in her screams, hoping someone would hear her. She couldn’t reach her wand on the table.

Inside the Marquee the atmosphere was uplifting. Drinks were flowing, there was chatter amongst many people and everyone was happy. Three year old Victoire was throwing around the excess confetti from earlier. Bill was trying to tell her it was her bedtime but this was far more important. Five year old Teddy was helping her. Fleur was showing off nine month old Dominique who was asleep in her arms. George and Angelina were having a conversation about the latest Wheezes products for the joke shop. Angelina was currently 5 months pregnant with the couples first child.

“Genius Ange! One sip of this drink and those sat at the tables when they should be dancing will be up on their feet in no time.” George beamed.

“Honestly I’m surprised you haven’t thought of something like that before. As long as you don’t test it on your Aunt Muriel.” Angelina shook her head in amusement. 

“Me? Test a product on Aunt Muriel? Never.” George grinned.

“Whatever. I’m going to go check on your sister. I think she needs the company.” Angelina said heading to the Burrow.

“Tell her all about the new Wheezes product.” George called after her.

Angelina laughed as she headed towards the Burrow. It was great to see George inventing new products for the shop. As she got closer to the Burrow’s door, she heard someone crying out in what sounded like pain. She quickly flung the door open.

“Ginny? Are you ok?” Angelina said hurrying towards her.

“No. I think I’m having contractions.” Ginny cried out in pain.

“Ok listen, don’t panic, I’ll go find Audrey and Harry. Everything’s going to be ok.” Angelina said.

Angelina flung the door open again and hurried back to the marquee. Audrey was a Healer at St Mungos. She’d know what to do. As she looked round the Marquee she spotted Audrey talking to Fleur. 

“Audrey, Ginny’s having contractions.” Angelina breathed.

“What?! It’s early isn’t it?” Fleur spoke.

“It’s common. Listen find Harry and I’ll see to Ginny. Nobody panic, we have this under control.” Audrey ordered her sister in laws.

The two women nodded and Audrey hurried off to the Burrow. Fleur quickly handed a still sleeping Dominique to Bill who was fighting a losing battle in trying to get Victoire to go to bed. 

“Is everything alright?” Bill asked as he took Dominique off of Fleur.

“Ginny’s gone into labour. Listen keep hold of Dominique whilst I find Harry. And tell your mum and dad.”

“But Ginny doesn’t want mum there does she?”

“Yes but she should know.” Fleur rolled her eyes.

Back in the Burrow’s living room, Audrey was searching through the cupboards, looking for the labour potions Molly Weasley had stored. Since she had found out that her only daughter was pregnant, Molly had stashed certain potions in her house, especially since they had found out that Ginny was due near Ron and Hermione’s wedding.

“Ginny, remember your breathing techniques. You’re doing so well.” Audrey said as she found what she was looking for. She handed the potion to Ginny who drank it as quickly as a shot of Firewhisky.

“Where’s Harry?” Ginny cried.

“He’ll be here I promise. Fleur and Angelina are looking for him.”

Back inside the Marquee, Fleur and Angelina were running around like the chickens in the Weasley’s garden. They hadn’t found Harry yet. If they had their wands on them, they would’ve simply conjured a Patronus. But as this was Hermione’s wedding and her family were Muggles, she had asked everyone not to use any magic at all and that meant leaving their wands in Hermione’s possession. The no magic rule didn’t stop George setting off a load of fireworks and scaring the life out of Aunt Muriel, but when Hermione caught him, she politely asked him to return his wand. However, there was no hiding the amusement in her eyes. 

“Have you found him?” Fleur said to Angelina.

“No” Angelina replied. “I’ve looked everywhere.”

“Might I ask why the two of you are running around like headless chickens?” Hermione wondered over to the two girls.

“Ginny’s gone into labour.”

“WHAT?!” Mrs Weasley had overheard Fleur’s comment. It appears that Bill hadn’t told her. “I should be there.”

“Mum she doesn’t want you there. She made that pretty clear.” Bill stated.

“What’s going on?” George, Charlie and Percy wandered over. Everyone except the one person who needed to know the most was finding out that Ginny had gone into labour.

“Oh for goodness sake where has Harry gone?! Your sister is in labour.” Angelina said.

“I think he’s with Ron somewhere. Don’t know where though.” Charlie said.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry and Ron walked into the marquee. They looked very cheery but suddenly sobered up when they saw multiple pairs of eyes looking over at them.

“Harry thank god! Where the hell have you been?” Angelina said but before Harry could reply she hurried on “Ginny’s gone into labour, we’ve been trying to find you for the last half an hour.”

“What?! I knew I should’ve gotten my wand off of Hermione!” Harry said as he sprinted out of the marquee. His abrupt exit caused many heads to turn his way.

“Why’s Potter running? Don’t tell me there’s a dark wizard on the loose and he’s gone to save the day.” A drunk Seamus Finnigan said.

“No he’s just gone to help his wife who’s in labour.” Ron said, knowing Seamus was joking but decided to pretend to be serious.

“Where’s Uncle Harry gone?” Teddy appeared holding a very sleepy Victoire’s hand. The confetti explosions were clearly over.

“He’s gone to be with Aunt Ginny, she’s having her baby!” Fleur said picking up Victoire who had now fallen asleep.

“Ron do you reckon we should be there? We are the godparents.” Hermione turned to her husband.

“Nah this is their moment. We’ll meet him or her soon. Besides I know somewhere we can go in the meantime.” Ron winked at Hermione as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Eurgh get a room please. Some of us haven’t forgotten those few days after the war.” George grinned at Ron and Hermione.

“I can still hear the noises now.” Charlie shuddered. Ron and Hermione turned bright red.

Back in the Burrow, Ginny was trying to hold off pushing, she was desperately waiting for Harry to burst through the door. He couldn’t miss the birth of his first child. He had wanted a family his whole life and that moment was finally here. He was not missing it for the world.

“Ginny!” Harry burst through the Burrow’s doors and rushed to his wife’s side. “Oh thank god. If I had missed it. I’m so sorry.” Harry kissed her hand.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now. And that’s all that matters.” Ginny smiled.

“Ok Ginny. It’s time to start pushing.” Audrey smiled.

Ginny gathered all the strength she had and pushed with all her might. Labour was thoroughly exhausting but the thoughts of holding her baby soon in her arms gave her that little bit more strength. Harry’s presence helped her massively. Just when Ginny felt she had no energy left, she heard a loud wail.

“You’ve done it Ginny! You have a son!” Audrey smiled attending to the young baby.

Ginny sighed in relief. The pain had all been worth it. She was vaguely aware of a small baby being placed in her arms. Harry looked down at the pair, his eyes glistening with tears.

“You did it Ginny. I’m so proud of you.” Harry said kissing her forehead.

“We have a son Harry.” Ginny looked up at Harry.

“Would you like me to let the others know? I can’t promise your Mum won’t try and fuss over her first grandson.” Audrey laughed.

“Yes please Audrey and thank you.” Harry smiled.

“It was my pleasure, congratulations.” Audrey smiled as she walked out the Burrow to tell everyone the news.

“What time is it?” Ginny asked.

Harry checked his watch “1:15am. At least we can never forget Ron and Hermione’s anniversary now. They’d remind me constantly it was the day before his birthday.”

“I would always remember.” Ginny rolled her eyes laughing a little.

The Burrow’s door flung open again for what felt like the 100th time that evening. Mr and Mrs Weasley made their way over. 

“Oh my look at all that hair! He definitely takes after you Harry.” Mrs Weasley smiled.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing.” Harry laughed.

Ron and Hermione were the next to come over. They simply beamed with delight when they saw their godson, “What’s his name?”

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. “James. James Sirius.” Harry said proudly.

“Don’t let McGonagall hear you say that. She’ll retire right here right now.” Ron joked.

Each member of the family then got to meet James. He was the first grandson of the next generation. He was named after two very important people in Harry’s life. He remembered suggesting the names to Ginny and he wasn’t sure how she’d react. But she understood why he had wanted to name his child after his father and godfather. Ginny was never going to deny Harry that. 

As the whole family raised a glass to the birth of James Sirius Potter, they didn’t notice that two people had slipped away upstairs. The family didn’t know that tonight was going to mark the start of a 9 month journey for another couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So James was born on the 16th September and Ron and Hermione's wedding was the 15th. This headcanon has been kicking around in my head for at least 2 years. I liked the idea of everyone running around like headless chickens trying to find the boy who lived in an important situation without using any magic at all. If only Hermione had let them have their wands ;)
> 
> I wonder who sneaked off and who's been conceived....


	4. Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelina knows when the time came George would have to go somewhere important.

6th January 2004

2:23am

Angelina lied awake in the dark room. She glanced at the clock. She was very uncomfortable. The last few months of being pregnant were the most challenging. Her body was changing, her mood swings were changing. Angelina couldn’t wait for it to be over. She looked over at her sleeping husband who wasn’t in the slightest bit awake like she was.

In the days after the Battle, Angelina and George had grown closer. When they eventually started dating, everyone was delighted and George’s mood had lifted dramatically. When he learned that Ginny and Hermione would be heading back to Hogwarts to complete their final year, George realised he needed to get on with his life and bring back the fun that he used to have. Business boomed when he reopened the joke shop, everyone heading back to Hogwarts was eager to get their hands on the latest products. It was never quite the same without Fred but it was as good as. He had a purpose and that was all that mattered.

When the couple got married, George joked about eloping but Mrs Weasley had intervened and said she would hex him if he ever got his hands on a Portkey. It was a beautiful day and everyone began to realise George was developing back into his old self. When they found out Angelina was pregnant, they were delighted.

Now Angelina was 9 months pregnant and both her and George were waiting for their baby to arrive. Angelina had suggested Fred if it was a boy which took George by surprise. He admitted that he had been thinking along the same lines but didn’t want Angelina to feel like she had to go with that name. To hear Angelina was also thinking along the same lines comforted George. George had decided to let Angelina name her if she was a girl. She had suggested the name Roxanne. Now the both of them, alongside the rest of the Weasleys were just waiting for him or her to arrive.

Angelina’s sleeping pattern had changed dramatically the further into the pregnancy she got. She was now waking up at all times and it was making her tired. To no surprises Georges hadn’t changed, and Mrs Weasley had told Angelina that the Weasley men liked their sleep.

The baby kicking jolted her out of their thoughts. She knew she wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, so she just laid there listening to the silence. She knew there wouldn’t be much silence when the baby arrived so she was savouring it for as long as possible. In the corner of the room was a big hospital bag that had been packed three days ago. Packing the bag had made the whole pregnancy journey even more real.

The baby kicking had all of a sudden made her bladder very full and with great difficulty she got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. The third trimester also came with frequent loo visits, something that annoyed Angelina very greatly. Her sister in laws had warned her about that but Angelina didn’t believe them until now. Now she was wishing she had taken their advice. 

As Angelina headed back to the bedroom, she felt a tight pain across her abdomen. It was a shooting pain that went as soon as it came but Angelina knew exactly what it meant. As quickly as she could, she headed back to the bedroom to wake George up.

“George. George! Oh for merlin’s sake!” Angelina huffed. She reached over and grabbed a pillow and threw it at George. 

“Oi. Not bad for a Chaser.” George grinned as he sat up.

“Never mind that you prat. It’s time.” 

“Time? Time for what? Opening the shop? I hate to break it to you Ange but it’s 2:30am. There won’t be a queue. Even Mum is asleep at that time.” George joked.

“Ok fine, I’ll just go and have this baby without you.” Angelina joked back. Being able to throw jokes back and forward was what made George and Angelina perfect for each other, even in situations when a fellow Gryffindor Chaser who could knock someone off their broom with a powerful throw of a Quaffle was in labour.

Alarmed at what Angelina had just said, George jumped out of bed as if he’d just received an electric shock. “Seriously? You’re not messing with me?”

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this you prat. Alert Audrey. Tell her to get here as quickly as she can. And tell her to bring loads of those potions. I might need all of them.”

\---------------

Being a part of the Weasley family came with a lot of baggage. Everyone knew everyone’s business no matter how hard you tried to hide. Audrey however wouldn’t change it for the world. Okay, it took a bit of getting used to but she came from a big family herself so she was used to it. She had 4 amazing sister in laws who had helped her adapt to the Weasley family magnificently. She was probably the closest to Angelina and was honoured to have been asked to help her deliver her first child. Audrey herself was 4 months pregnant but no one else apart from herself and Percy knew. It was becoming harder to hide the ever growing bump and so was making excuses as to why they couldn’t make family events. 

Angelina was due to give birth any day now and even though Audrey had her own baby to think about, she was determined to keep her promise to Angelina. Angelina had wanted a home birth because she hated going to St Mungos. She had told Audrey that hospitals had reminded her of the Quidditch injuries she had sustained at Hogwarts. Thankfully, her job at the Department of Magical Games and Sports was much more safe.

Like Angelina, Audrey was currently awake. Her clock on her bedside cabinet read 2:42am. The baby wasn’t kicking her. It probably didn’t have strong enough legs to kick but for some reason, Audrey was awake. Maybe it was the fact that Angelina was due to give birth any day now and she knew she was on standby to help. 

Just when Audrey felt like getting up to make herself a cup of tea, an Owl suddenly tapped on the window outside. Getting up out of bed, making sure not to wake Percy, Audrey opened the window and the Owl flew into the room. She recognised George’s handwriting and knew immediately what it said. As Audrey hurried to get dressed, Percy was stirring.

“What’s going on?”

“Angelina’s in labour. Alert the others.” Audrey said pulling on her Christmas Weasley jumper.

Percy nodded, suddenly wide awake. It was amazing how a bit of news could suddenly make someone more alert. He quickly scribbled down what Audrey had said and attached it to the owl he and Audrey owned and it went swooping out the window. 

Audrey immediately left through the Floo Network and landed in George and Angelina’s living room. 

“Where are you guys?” Audrey called through various rooms.

“In here!” George called from the kitchen. Audrey immediately rushed into the kitchen.

“How far apart are the pains?” Audrey said.

“A few minutes at the most. They’re so strong.” Angelina breathed.

“Ok that’s good progress.” Audrey smiled. “George help me get her into the living room. You’ll be more comfortable there.”

With surprising ease Angelina made her way into the living room. Audrey was right, it was more comfortable on the sofa.

“How long does labour usually last for?” George asked.

Two pairs of eyes looked over in disbelief. “Don’t worry George, I’ll have this baby out in five minutes.” Angelina said sarcastically.

“Was that sarcasm?”

“What do you think?”

“It’s just…. there’s something I need to do. I’ll go do it now and I’ll be back as quick as I can.” George hurried out the door and the two women could hear the sounds of him apparating before silence.

“Where has he gone? Talk about timing.” Audrey rolled her eyes.

“I know where he’s gone. He’s gone to visit Fred’s headstone. Let him know what’s happening.” Angelina replied.

“Do you want me to get the girls round here for moral support? I know I’ll need it.”

“You’ll need it? Does that mean-“

“Yes. 16 weeks. But we haven’t told anyone. The symptoms have been really bad but they’ve been easing over the last few days.” Audrey replied.

“Wow congratulations.” Angelina smiled. Before she could day anything else, she felt another contraction and squeezed Audrey’s hand as hard as she could before she felt it was over. “Get the other girls, but not Molly.”

Audrey nodded and produced a Patronus. Within minutes Ginny, Hermione and Fleur had all flooed into the room.

“Where’s George?” Hermione asked.

“Fred’s headstone.” Fleur realised as Angelina breathed through a contraction. 

“Someone needs to be with him. I don’t want him on his own. Not on a day like this.” Angelina said when the contraction was over.

“On it.” Fleur spoke and produced a patronus. “I’ve alerted Bill. He’ll be fine with him.”

“But what about Victoire and Dominique?” Ginny asked.

“Gabrielle is visiting for the week. She’ll keep an eye on them.” Fleur smiled.

“Ginny, I’m sorry for dragging you away from James.” Angelina sighed.

“Don’t be sorry! Harry will be fine with him. I said I’d help you through this. After all, this baby and James will be in the same year at Hogwarts.” Ginny squeezed Angelina’s hand.

“This may be tough but us girls are tougher. We’ll help you through this.” Hermione smiled.

Angelina breathed a sigh of relief. The girls were right. As long as she had the right people by her side, she would get through this. If she could handle Bludgers, she could handle anything.

———————

2:04pm

Merlin’s beard labour was exhausting, Angelina thought. She was so close. She would start pushing any moment. She kept hoping George would walk through the door at any moment. He would burst through the door and grab hold of her hand, telling her he was so sorry for being so long and that he was here now. He hadn’t returned but Angelina wasn’t worried. She knew where he was and she knew why he was where he was. She knew he was in good hands but she was waiting for him so he could be here for the birth of his child.

Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and Audrey hadn’t left her side since 3am. Everyone was exhausted but they wouldn’t succumb to sleep until there was a baby in Angelina’s arms. Harry had come round with James so Ginny could attend to him but she remained adamant she wouldn’t leave Angelina. So Harry with baby James was sat with Ron, Percy and Charlie in the kitchen. Talk about an audience, Angelina thought.

“Audrey are you alright? You look a little peaky.” Hermione said. She was right. The colour had drained from Audrey’s face.

“Peaky? What? Is everything ok?” Percy came running into the room.

“I’m fine.” Audrey replied. Fleur, unconvinced narrowed her eyes at her.

“Is there something you’re hiding?”

“What do you mean?” Audrey asked.

“I can see the signs Audrey. In fact I suspected when Percy said you were too unwell to attend Christmas Day dinner.” Fleur smiled.

“Ok guilty as charged. I am pregnant.” Audrey laughed a little.

There were various squeals and congratulations from around the room. Ginny and Hermione hugged Audrey while Charlie joked, “Just you now Hermione. Ron has always dreamed of being a dad!”

“Shut up Charlie!” Ron flushed bright red whilst Hermione also a crimson red, laughed politely.

“How far along are you?” Fleur asked.

“16 weeks. I would’ve told you sooner but I’ve had such bad morning sickness I couldn’t get out of bed. I think I’m over the worst now.”

Suddenly, the front door burst open and in came George and Bill looking very cold and tired.

“Blimey I didn’t realise we needed an audience.” George joked.

Everyone apart from Audrey and George retreated into the kitchen. “Okay Angelina, this is it. It’s time to get this baby out.”

Despite having virtually no energy, Angelina pushed with everything she had. I won’t be doing this again anytime soon, she thought as she continued to push. She squeezed George’s hand as hard as she could “Bloody hell Ange, you nearly broke my fingers.” Then she heard a loud cry.

“It’s a boy!” Audrey beamed. She attended to the baby and then placed him in Angelina’s arms. Angelina looked down at the baby. He had tanned skin but she could just make out small wisps of ginger hair.

“I told you our baby would have ginger hair.” George grinned.

“Okay you win this one.” Angelina smiled.

The rest of the family filtered into the room eager to meet the newest edition to the family. Everyone commented on how he looked like Angelina but had George’s distinctive ginger hair. George was sure he saw Charlie slip Bill a galleon.

“Oi I saw that. Were you having bets on us?” George grinned.

“Of course we did. But now everyone else owes me a galleon because I predicted Percy and Audrey would be next.” Bill grinned.

“What’s his name?” Fleur asked changing the subject.

George and Angelina looked at each other and smiled. It was a name they both knew would suit him perfectly. After all, they were both thinking along the same lines.

“Fred. Fred Weasley. It has a nice ring to it.” George smiled.

“James Potter and Fred Weasley in the same year at Hogwarts? McGonagall will retire right now.” Ron laughed.

“As long as he plays Beater he’ll be fine.” George replied.

“Are you sure? He looks more of a Chaser to me.” Angelina joked.

Everyone laughed. Everyone agreed the name suited him perfectly. If only they had a Muggle camera to capture McGonagall’s face when she found out James Potter and Fred Weasley would be in the same year at Hogwarts. She was going to need to stock up on Ginger Newt biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought Fred Weasley II had ginger hair, I imagine as he got older, all the girls swooned over him.
> 
> So it was Percy and Audrey that snuck off when James was born! I wonder if anyone in the family will do the maths ;)
> 
> I dread to think how McGonagall would've reacted when she realised she would have to deal with Harry Potter and George Weasley's sons at the same time


	5. Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can prepare for the birth of your first child but the one thing you cannot prepare for is passing out from nerves.

2nd June 2004

“Percy will you put these books away?” Audrey huffed looking at the pile of books on the coffee table.

“Sorry sorry. I just wanted to make sure we are totally prepared.” Percy said stacking the books in a neat pile.

“Percy I’m a healer. We are as prepared as can be. I have enough knowledge to know what to expect.” Audrey smiled wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck.

“You are amazing you know that? You’ve been amazing throughout all of this.” Percy smiled.

“I know you remind me everyday.” Audrey smiled.

“You deserve to know everyday. I’ll put these books away.” Percy replied picking up the books and stacking them on the shelves.

Audrey had been having contractions for the last hour. As a Healer she knew what this meant. The baby herself and Percy had been waiting for was finally coming. Since they had found out they were having a baby, Percy had bought nearly every baby book the Wizarding world offered. He even went to the local muggle book shop and bought the books there, he wanted to make sure they didn’t miss out on anything. 

Throughout the pregnancy, Percy and Audrey had been spending a lot of time with the Weasley’s. Percy saw this as a way to bond even more with his family. Even though he didn’t show it, Audrey could still see the hurt in his eyes when he remembers how he missed out on a lot of his family’s life. Even though Molly had welcomed Percy back with open arms, Percy had admitted he would forever feel guilty for what he did.

The Healers at St Mungos had told Audrey to come in so the two of them flooed there. They were then escorted to a room where Audrey was hooked up to various tubes. The Healer said it was now a waiting game and that she would be back to check up on Audrey soon. Audrey knew this process, she knew what to expect.

“You should go home and get some rest, it’s going to be a while yet.” Audrey said squeezing Percy’s hand.

“No way. I’m not going anywhere, no matter how long it takes.” Percy smiled.

“Then at least tell our families what’s going on.”

“Ok, I’ll be back soon.” Percy kissed Audrey and then headed out the room.

Audrey’s family were almost as well known as Percy’s. Audrey’s father, Warwick Collins, worked alongside Percy in the Department of Magical Transportation. It was in fact his office in which he first laid eyes on Audrey. Audrey’s mother, Isla Collins, was a world class Healer. Sadly, Isla had died when Audrey was 14 of a blood Bourne disease. That left Audrey with just her dad and her 2 older brothers Martin and Albert and her younger sisters Michelle and Sarah. Percy remembered being amazed at how strong they were, they reminded him of his own family.

Both Percy and Audrey had nieces and nephews on both sides of their families so they had had practice at looking after young babies. However, they had always wanted one of their own. A little one half Percy, half Audrey running around the place always put a smile on Audreys face. Audrey had found out she was pregnant not long after James had been born. She had then worked out when the baby must’ve been conceived.

Considering how big the Weasley family was, it was a miracle no one had realised that Percy and Audrey had snuck off that night. Then again their attention was very much focused on James. No one had noticed Percy and Audrey sneak off for a little celebration of their own.

Audrey looked up at the clock in the room, 9:34am. If everything went according to plan, she could have the baby later today. Labour was a complicated matter but sometimes, everything would go well. Audrey had delivered hundreds of babies but now was the time for someone to deliver her own. 

———————————

The hours crawled by, it was now 7pm. Percy had returned around lunchtime and hadn’t left Audrey’s side since. Various members of each family had arrived to wish Audrey well. It was like platform 9 3/4 Percy thought, as people kept coming and going. Molly had wanted to stay even if that had meant waiting outside in the waiting room but Percy has told her that it would be best if she stayed at home. Percy had promised she would be the first to know. Molly was hoping that she would be present for at least one of her grandchild’s births. 

“Are you ok?” Audrey said looking over at Percy. He was very white in the face.

“I’m fine, just tired. How much longer do you reckon it will be?” Percy replied.

“I’m not sure. It shouldn’t be too long. Everything has gone well so far.” Audrey smiled.

“Are you sure you’re still ok with naming her after my mum? We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Percy squeezed Audrey’s hand.

When they found out they were having a girl, Percy had suggested the name Molly to Audrey. He had frequently spoken about how guilty he felt for leaving his family and he believed naming his first child after his mother was a way of healing even further. He had even suggested the possibility of naming her after Audrey’s mother but Audrey had insisted that her mother would curse her from heaven if she named her child after her. Audrey remembers from her childhood how her mother had found her name old-fashioned. So they had decided that their daughter would be named Molly and her middle name would be Isla.

The Healer then walked back in and checked Audrey, saying it would not be long now. The nerves that had been building up inside Audrey for the last 9 months were soon about to spill over. She was nearly there. Soon she would start pushing. Soon, she would be holding her daughter in her arms.

“Is it ok to come in?” A voice said from the door. 

“Angelina!” Audrey’s face lit up as Angelina crossed to the chair next to Audrey’s bed.

“I thought you might like some company. Trust me. I know what it’s like. I wouldn’t have gotten through Fred’s birth without you girls.” Angelina smiled.

“How is Fred?” Percy asked.

“He’s good. George is looking after him. I had to make sure the biting tea cups were out of reach before I left. But George is inventing a new line for the joke shop. Something about turning people’s hair ginger for 24 hours. I left after he suggested the idea to come here.” Angelina laughed.

“Typical George.” Percy laughed.

The Healer then returned and told Audrey it was time to start pushing. Angelina left saying she would be back later but Audrey had asked to just wait in the waiting area. Angelina smiled and walked out of the room.

Audrey gathered all the strength she had and pushed with all her might. This would be the tough part. Pushing was exhausting. But as Audrey had reminded all women, it would all be worth it. As Audrey continued to push she felt the grip on her hand loosen and then there was a loud crash and a thud on the floor.

“Whats happened?” Audrey breathed keeping her eyes tightly shut. She didn’t even want to imagine what had happened.

Another Healer hurried over to Percy. “He’s fainted.”

“What?!” Audrey cried opening her eyes and looking over at her husband. He was lying on the floor, his glasses askew and his skin white.

“Audrey he’ll be fine. What you need to do is focus on is pushing. You’ve got a daughter to meet.” The Healer named Valerie said. Valerie had been a close friend of Audrey’s. They were in the same year at Hogwarts.

“Ok. I can do this. I can do this.” Audrey breathed. She gathered all her strength and pushed again and again. It felt like it would last forever.

In the corner of the room, Percy was slumped and Healers were fanning him trying to get him to wake up. Only Percy would faint during the birth of his first child. Just when Audrey was beginning to run out of energy to push, there was a sudden gasp for air.

Percy had woken up breathing heavily. “What happened?”

“You fainted Percy. Let the Healers check you out and then you can come back over here.” Valerie said.

One of the Healers checked Percy’s blood pressure and said “120/70.”

“That’s fine, get over here Percy,” Valerie said. Percy staggered over back to Audrey’s bedside and gripped hold of her hand. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled turning bright red.

“Well at least we have a story to tell when this is over.” Audrey laughed a little.

“I dread to think Mum’s reaction.”

“Ok Audrey. Lets start pushing again.”

Audrey pushed again. Percy’s hand gripped hers tightly, this time not letting go. Just when Audrey felt like giving up, there was a soft cry.

“You’ve done it Audrey. Your daughter is here!” Valerie smiled.

Valerie took the baby and cleaned her up before she was placed on Audrey’s chest. She was small yet she was perfect. Audrey looked over at Percy who was smiling and had tears in his eyes.

“I’m so proud of you.” Percy said kissing Audrey.

“Are you still settled on the name Molly?” Valerie asked.

“Yes. Thank you Valerie.” Audrey smiled.

“It was my pleasure. Congratulations.” Valerie smiled before she walked out the room.

“Is it safe to come in?” Angelina smiled from the door way. “What was that crashing noise earlier?”

“Percy fainting.” Audrey smirked.

“And I thought George would be the one to do that.” Angelina laughed. “How is she?”

“She’s perfect. Meet Molly Isla Weasley.” Audrey smiled.

“After both your mothers? What a kind gesture.” Angelina smiled.

“We wanted to ask you something as well. Would you and George be godparents?” Audrey asked.

“Of course, I’m honoured. Just think, Molly, Fred and James will all be in the same year at Hogwarts.” Angelina smiled.

“As long as Molly behaves herself, I’ll have nothing to worry about.” Percy chuckled.

“I think she’ll be exactly like her Dad.” Audrey smiled.

“Would you like me to let the others know? I can’t promise Molly senior won’t try and force her way into this room.” Angelina laughed.

“Yes please.” Audrey smiled.

Angelina left the room, probably to head to the Floo network. 

“Would you let my family know as well?” Audrey turned to Percy.

“Of course, I won’t be long.” Percy smiled kissing Audrey and then baby Molly before heading off in the same direction.

Hours later, after everyone from both sides of the family had met and held baby Molly in which George had slipped Charlie a galleon (“You should know by now Weasley’s always do things by bets”), Percy was sat in the chair by Audrey’s bed watching his wife and daughter sleep. It had been a long but rewarding day. After 9 months of waiting, he was finally a Dad. He had prepared himself for months, making sure he knew everything and what he could expect. He had spoken to his Dad about what would happen, how he could prepare himself. Arthur had told him that he could do all the preparation in the world but there would still be a moment where it felt like he didn’t know anything. Being a Dad was an important job and Percy was ready to take on the challenge. He was ready to look after a little baby. Ready to watch her grow up in a peaceful world. Ready to hold her hand whenever she needed him. Ready to dry her tears. Ready to make her laugh. As Percy watched his two girls, he sighed with content. 

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from an episode I saw from One Born Every Minute!


	6. Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an absent husband and her waters broken, Ginny faces labour on her own. Can her brothers find Harry so he doesn't miss another birth of his child?

14th February 2006

3 days. 3 days, Ginny kept reminding herself. He was only supposed to have been gone for 3 days. They would capture this dark wizard and they would be back in 3 days. 

That was Friday. It was now Tuesday, 4 days. Ginny didn’t know why she was panicking. It was Harry Potter after all. This had happened before. Except it was only meant to be 2 days and it ended up as 3. So why was Ginny panicking so much? Maybe it was the fact she was eight months pregnant with the couples second child and she was looking after two year old James.

In all fairness she wasn’t on her own. She was with Hermione who like Ginny had an absent husband and was pregnant, except she was 6 months pregnant and it was their first child. Yesterday, they had found out Audrey was also pregnant. If she gave birth on her due date which was at the end of August, all 3 babies would be in the same year at Hogwarts. It was all aboard the baby express at the moment.

“Your mum wants us to go over to the Burrow, says everyone else is there and that 2 pregnant women shouldn’t be alone. She says send a patronus and Arthur will come over to collect James.” Hermione folded the letter Errol had sent 5 minutes ago.

“She just wants us there so she can keep an eye on me incase I go into labour. She desperately wants to be there when one of her grandchildren is born.” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“So do you not want to go?” Hermione asked. 

“We probably should. If we don’t mum will come over herself and I really don’t want her shouting at me.” Ginny laughed lifting herself off the sofa. 

Hermione cast her Otter patronus and minutes later, Arthur appeared from the Floo network.

“Grandad!” James ran over and hugged Arthur who bent down to greet him.

“How’s my favourite grandchild?” Arthur said picking up James and tickling him which made him giggle.

“I hope you say that about all your grandchildren Dad, you don’t want to give them the wrong impression.” Ginny said.

“Of course I do Ginny. Don’t tell them that though.” Arthur smiled.

Ginny and Hermione quickly downed a potion that would enable them to use the Floo without harming their babies and made their way to the Burrow. When they landed in the Burrow’s kitchen, they were immediately greeted by Molly who insisted that they sit down in the living room.

“How are you both?” Fleur asked.

“Tired.” Ginny sighed as she sat down.

“Don’t worry Ginny, you’ve not got long now.” Angelina smiled.

Despite how miserable Ginny felt, she knew the others were right. Up until now, the pregnancy had been fairly easy. The third trimester was always the toughest but as Ginny was reminded by Harry, if she could take on Bludgers, she could take on anything. 

Ginny smiled as she watched Victoire, Dominique, James, Fred and Molly play with Victoire’s miniature Quidditch set. It was hard to believe soon there would be another joining in soon. It also felt like it was only yesterday in which she was sat playing with her own Quidditch set as a child, watching Fred and George pretend to be amazed when the figures moved when they waved their hands, unaware it was their father using his wand.

“Have you heard from Harry or Ron at all?” Fleur’s voice drew Ginny out of her thoughts.

“No, they were supposed to be back yesterday.” Ginny replied.

“We don’t think they will be long. Ron did explain it was a much bigger mission but it shouldn’t delay them too much.” Hermione said. Ginny knew she was trying to make sure she didn’t stress too much but when your hormones can spill over at any moment, it wasn’t easy.

“Have you decided on a name for the baby?” Angelina asked.

“We’re still going with Lily if it’s a girl and we’ve only just decided on a boys name.”

“What have you gone with?”

“Albus Severus.”

The reactions were somewhat expected. But nothing was going to change Harry and Ginny’s minds so they were just going to have to accept it. Bill and George nearly swore before Fleur and Angelina stopped them. 

“Albus? Severus? Ginny, are you mad?” George said.

“No George. I knew you wouldn’t get the Severus bit. We expected that. But there’s something about Snape that only Harry and I know. Maybe if this little one is a boy we’ll tell you.” Ginny cradled her stomach.

“In that case I’m changing my bet from a girl to a boy.” George grins.

“Whatever George, I’m off to the loo, for the 5th time in 20 minutes.” Ginny said getting up out of her seat and making her way towards the stairs, third trimester also meant frequent loo visits, something Ginny hadn’t missed when pregnant with James.

Once she had finished in the loo, she made her way slowly back down the stairs when she suddenly felt something trickle down her leg. Oh no, no no no, not now. Ginny thought. Panic rushed inside her.

“Ginny, are you alright?” Molly said as Ginny walked back into the sitting room.

“My waters have broken.” Ginny said.

The words suddenly made everyone stop what they were doing and focus their attention on Ginny.

“Listen Ginny, you don’t need to panic. We’re going to get you to St Mungos.” Audrey said standing beside her.

“But Harry’s not here! I can’t do this without him. He can’t miss this!” Ginny said panic rising in her chest.

“Baby?” James said looking up at his mum.

“Listen, you go to St Mungos. Angelina and I will take care of the children. Everything will be fine.” Fleur reassured Ginny. Angelina nodded.

“Ginny you’ve got to think about the baby. Percy, Bill and George will go to the Ministry and try to track down Harry, won’t you boys?” Audrey looked at her husband and her two brother-in-laws.

Ginny didn’t really want to St Mungos but at this point, she knew she had no choice. Reluctantly, she nodded.

“Please find him.” Ginny looked at her brothers.

“Don’t worry Ginny, we will.” Percy said, the three men headed out the Burrow’s front door and apparated on the spot.

“Come on Ginny. Let’s get you to St Mungos.” Hermione said ushering her to the Floo.

“Good luck!” Angelina and Fleur called. The kids smiled unaware of what was going on.

“Baby payer!” James exclaimed which made Ginny’s heart melt.

Little did he know, there would be a baby brother or sister he would have to meet soon.

————————————

The Ministry prides itself on not being busy at night. Tonight was exactly that. It was only 6pm in the evening and it was quiet. The sounds of footsteps running along the atrium echoed throughout the room. Bill, Percy and George stopped in front on the fountain.

“Where do we start?” George asked looking round.

“Let’s start with the Auror Office. I have a feeling Robards isn’t going to be lenient but we have to try. If not, I’ve got a better idea.” Percy said.

The three men hurried into one of the lifts and pressed level 2. Once they reached the Auror Office, Percy, leading the way, stormed into the office of Gawain Robards, not even bothering to knock.

“Blimey Perce.” George said.

“What?” Percy asked.

“You didn’t even knock. I thought Percy Weasley would’ve made sure it was safe to enter.” Bill said.

“That was Percy Weasley under Pius Thicknesse’s ministry. Kingsley is much more relaxed. There is no threat, after all.” Percy looked round the office. “He’s not in here! Dammit!”

“Now what?” Bill said.

“What are you three men doing in my office?” A voice said. Bill, Percy and George whipped their heads round to see Gawain Robards stood with his arms folded across his chest. 

“We need Harry Potter.” George said. Despite being a notorious prankster and not afraid of anything, there was something about the man that made him slightly nervous.

“I’ll be the judge of that Mr Weasley.” Robards said crossing the room and sitting at his desk.

“Mr Robards, this is serious. His wife has gone into labour and he needs to be there.” Bill said.

“I’m afraid this mission requires my Aurors full attention.” Robards said defiantly.

“Listen. You need to him back here so he can be there for the birth of his second child or I will make sure you are held accountable.” Percy said, looking defiantly in his eyes.

“Mr Weasley, might I remind you who you are talking to? A senior Auror of a much higher rank than anyone in the department of Magical Transportation. Now please, if you’re going to leave my office, leave quietly.” Robards turned his attention to the large pile of paperwork.

Anger was boiling up inside of Percy. How could this man be so cold? Realising he would not be able to reason with the head Auror, he stormed out of the office, his two bothers trailing behind him.

“Now what do we do?” George asked.

“We go to plan B.” Percy said heading back into the lifts.

“Which is?” Bill said.

“You’ll see.”

The lift went up and up, before it stopped on the highest floor.

“Wait a minute. Isn’t this…” George trailed off.

“The Minister of Magic?” Bill said his eyes widening. Bill and George turned to look at Percy.

“I told you I had a better idea.” Percy smiled.

Luckily, Kingsley was just walking out of his office. “Ah gentlemen! What brings you to the ministry at this hour?”

Bill and George looked at Percy.

“We need your help.”

——————————

Angelina and Fleur had managed to tire out the kids so much they sent them to bed. Looking after 5 kids under 5 was not easy for anyone (“how on earth did Molly do it?”) but the two women were proud of themselves when James had fallen asleep in Ginny’s old room.

“That was exhausting.” Angelina said.

“Indeed, I don’t think the men would have been able to do that.” Fleur laughed sitting down on the sofa next to Angelina.

“Teamwork makes the dream work.” Angelina said high fiving Fleur.

“I wonder how they’re getting on at the Ministry.” Fleur said keeping an eye on the Floo.

“With Percy on the case I’m sure they will be successful. He can get everything done within a good time frame.” Angelina replied.

“You’re right.” Fleur smiled.

“I can’t believe the baby is coming. Remember when she went into labour with James at Ron and Hermione’s wedding?” Angelina reminisced. 

“That was an eventful day. All I seem to remember is us running around like headless chickens trying to find Harry.” Fleur laughed.

“I vaguely remember watching Victoire throw around the excess confetti whilst Bill tried to tell her it was her bedtime.” Angelina smiled.

“Thank Merlin she’s better at going to bed now.” Fleur said.

“Fred is pretty good as well. Somehow I feel that might change.”

The two women absorbed the silence, both understanding that they rarely had any at home. Suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from outside the Burrow. Both women looked each other and grabbed their wands, just in case. Even though it had been 8 years since the war had ended, the loud noise had worried the women enough to hold onto their wands. As they opened the Burrow door, they saw their husbands with Percy and (both women breathed a sigh of relief) Harry and Ron.

“Fleur? Angelina? They said something about Ginny.” Harry panted.

“She’s gone into labour. You need to go to St Mungos.” Fleur said calmly.

“What? It’s too early, she’s not due for another month.” Harry said panic clear in his voice.

“Harry listen to me. It’s common. She will be fine. She is a Weasley. She is strong.” Fleur tried to calm Harry down.

“I should never have gone away. I should’ve been with her.” Harry said.

“Harry Potter listen to me! Your wife needs you. Go be with her at St Mungos before you really miss the birth of your baby!” Fleur grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him.

The angry Veela had somehow calmed Harry down and he sped off to the Floo in the Burrow’s kitchen without another word.

“We were packing up when we got the message. We were seconds away from grabbing a portkey back to the Ministry.” Ron said as they headed into the house.

“Did you have trouble getting him back?” Angelina said sitting on the sofa, as George threw an arm around her shoulders.

“If it wasn’t for Percy we would never have gotten him back.” George admitted.

“Yeah, Percy was the real hero. Stormed into Robards’ office and demanded he bring him back. When he refused, he went to the Minister of Magic.” Bill added.

“Blimey Perce I didn’t know you had it in you.” Ron laughed.

“It had to be done. Kingsley was more than sympathetic.” Percy said.

“Did Hermione go with Ginny?” Ron said, realising his wife wasn’t in the Burrow.

“Yes. So did your mum and dad and Audrey. I’d wait till we have confirmation. I dread to think what the waiting room would look like with all of us there.” Fleur replied.

“What’s going on?” A sleepy, soft voice said. All the adults looked round to see Victoire and Dominique stood at the bottom of the stairs rubbing their eyes. “You woke us up. Well Dommy woke up and then woke me up.”

“Did not.” Dominique huffed crossing her arms.

“You should be asleep.” Bill said picking up Dominique who laid her head on her father’s shoulder. 

“Well now I’m awake.” Victoire shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m sorry if we woke you sweetheart. Aunt Ginny is having her baby.” Fleur smiled. That had suddenly made Victoire more awake.

“Really! Can we go see her when the baby’s born?” Victoire said excitedly.

“Let’s wait till the morning. Right now, you two should be asleep.” Bill said picking up Victoire and carried his two daughters up the Burrow’s stairs.

“Right, final bets on the baby’s gender before we find out?” George grinned.

“I’m still sticking with boy.” Ron said.

Everyone else who had been there for Ginny’s earlier conversation, pulled a galleon out of their pocket and said boy.

“When I’m right, you all owe me a galleon.” Ron smirked.

“Whatever Ron.”

—————————

Ginny hoped this would be the last time she set foot in St Mungos for a while. She had been here many times for minor Quidditch injuries but having a baby was a completely different thing.

“How much longer.” Ginny sighed as she breathed through a contraction.

“It won’t be long now Ginny. You’re doing so well.” Healer Valerie Hemsworth said.

“I’m not pushing until Harry gets here.” Ginny said defiantly.

“You might not have much choice.”

Ginny was about to retort when suddenly the door burst open. The amount of potions she had taken had made her vision cloudy and she didn’t register who had walked in until she felt a strong grip in her hand and a voice that said “Ginny!”

“Harry is that you.” Ginny said with relief.

“Yes I’m here. I’m so sorry.” Harry said kissing her hand.

“You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Ginny ruffled his hair.

“Ok Ginny, it’s time to start pushing.” Valerie said.

Ginny gathered all the strength she had. Harry’s grip on her hand was firm and strong. He wasn’t letting go anytime soon. Suddenly, there was a loud cry.

“It’s a boy!” The Healer exclaimed.

“You did it Ginny.” Harry smiled proudly.

The baby was cleaned and placed on Ginny’s chest. Just like James, he had a tuft of jet black hair. He was noticeably smaller than James. The baby’s tiny hand curled around Ginny’s finger.

“He’s perfect.” Ginny smiled.

“He is.” Harry smiled down at his new son.

“Are you still sure about naming him Albus Severus?” Ginny looked up at her husband.

“Only if you are.” Harry replied.

“I am. He will be named after two brave men. Two headmasters of Hogwarts.” Ginny smiled.

“Then it’s settled. Welcome to the world Albus Severus Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if by the time Lily comes along, Harry will be with Ginny when she actually goes into labour :)


End file.
